


Forced

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: Forced together to keep their children.





	Forced

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt at Hermiones Haven Rolladrabble.  
> Hermione/Remus Lupin ~Forced Relationship.

They had been forced together, to keep their children.

In the year following the Battle of Hogwarts a lot had changed for Hermione Granger, she had fallen head over heels in love with a wizard that she had admired

since meeting him at the Quidditch world cup where the infamous Dark mark had appeared.

A lot had also changed for this wizard, his beautiful Veela wife had left him, the marriage never making it to their first anniversary.

Bill Weasley had been devastated, but in time and with help from friends and family, he had recovered.

In time he and Hermione had started a relationship and he had fallen for the brunette Witch, they moved in together, living in a tiny flat in Diagon Alley.

Bill worked hard at his job as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank, he often went away for work, being one of the best on the team.

But one day came news that Hermione had always dreaded, The curse breaking team had been sent to Egypt on a job and the site they had been working on had 

been hit by a sandstorm, Bill had gone missing and was presumed dead.

Gringotts and The British and Egyptian Ministries of Magic conducted searches but to no success.

It was then that Hermione Granger found herself in a dilemma, she was grief stricken for Bill, she hadn't been well for a few weeks and put it down to her loss, but it was

then she discovered she was pregnant.

Hermione had always got along well with Andromeda Tonks, she had confided in the older Witch about her condition and asked her advice about what to do, she was determined to keep her child no matter what.

Andromeda Tonks was also going through a time of mourning, her daughter Nymphodora Lupin had recently died  when an Auror raid had gone wrong, she had left behind a young son and a devastated husband.

Remus Lupin was having a hard time with the Ministry of Magic, they were threatening to take his son Teddy Lupin into care after the death of his mother, their reasoning was that his status as a Werewolf made him unsafe to take care of his son during the full moon. suffice to say he was furious with the notion, he was told that if he were to take a new wife, a witch of good status and approved by the ministry, then he could keep custody of his son.

He went home and told his mother in law what the Ministry was planning to do, how could he take another wife, when his Dora was barely cold in the ground.

Andromeda thought about Hermione, she would find it hard being an unmarried mother in the wizarding world, The Weasleys didn't know about the pregnancy, she told Remus about Hermione's situation, if he married her, he would be able to keep his son and Hermione wouldn't be shamed into giving up her baby for adoption.

Remus Lupin was shocked by the suggestion, Andromeda told him to think it over, she would also talk to Hermione about it.

one week later they both met to talk over the suggestion, they both knew each other and got along well in general, it was agreed to be a marriage of convenience, Hermiones child would have a name and Remus Lupins son would stay with his father and new step mother, it helped that Miss Granger was very fond of Teddy Lupin.

Hermione Granger was four months pregnant when she became Hermione Lupin-Granger.

They married quietly in a civil ceremony at the Ministry of Magic, witnessed by Andromeda Tonks and Augusta Longbottom.

After a few photographs were taken, they had lunch in a cafe in Diagon alley, later on The newly weds took a tired Teddy Lupin home to sleep.

Hermione got along very well in her new role as a stepmother, she adored her new son, she was also getting along with her husband, they had separate rooms in the house, it was agreed that they would stay married for at least three years, then quietly divorce if wanted.

Hermione's daughter was born early one morning, she was very much her mothers child, she had caramel coloured eyes and soft brown hair.

She was named Rose Hope Lupin-Granger, Hope had been Remus' mothers name, he was honoured that Hermione had used it for the baby, Hermione was grateful that she had been able to keep her daughter, with him marrying her.

The wizard had replied that he too was grateful that he was able to have custody of his son, and that Teddy had a mother and new sister in his life.

life was generally settled for the Lupins, Husband and wife rubbed along with each other, both fond friends and good parents to each others children, even if it had been forced on them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ooOoo~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One Year later.

 

Hermione Lupin~Granger read the front page headlines of The daily Prophet Newspaper and promptly fainted on the dining room floor.

The noise of the Tea service and the frightened cries of two small children bought her husband rushing in from the kitchen.

Seeing the paper in Hermiones hand, Remus removed it from her grip.

He turned the paper over and saw the banner headline in large black letters.

Missing Wizard back from the dead~ Gone for One Year~ Bill Weasley is found Alive!.....

 

Fin?

 

 


End file.
